


A Streetcat named Desire

by TheShortCaptain



Series: A Series of Inappropriate Events [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Canon Universe, Discipline, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jealous Erwin Smith, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mike Zacharias Is Still Alive, Roleplay, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Wax Play, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortCaptain/pseuds/TheShortCaptain
Summary: In which Humanity's Strongest stray cat finds himself in ungodly situations with alternately his beloved commander and his titan boy subordinate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> I have been working on a sequel to [Petty Crime and Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431296/chapters/33331131), which some of you probably already know (if not, you might want to check it out beforehand to get a bit more context).  
> The story will be blending both Eruri and Ereri elements, so hopefully everyone will find something to their liking!  
> I happily welcome kudos as much as constructive criticism -especially on my language skills, since I love English with all my heart but it's still not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for reading and lots of love to you, wherever you are <3

_Commander Erwin knows_ , Eren reflected.

There was no way he couldn’t have after what the captain had suggested during that meeting in the commander’s office two weeks ago. Let’s face it, the man had pretty much blatantly mentioned in front of the top-ranking Survey Corps officers that he had touched Eren’s cock -and just remembering it made the brunette’s member twitch, as he was lying on his bed, taking advantage of his recovery time after the morning experiments. Indeed, following the eventful meeting that had taken place in his office, Commander Erwin had given Section Commander Hange permission to run a series of experiments on Eren’s titan abilities, and the brown-haired cadet had been assigned to scientific duty guinea-pig style every Tuesday morning. And there the young man was now, feverishly remembering this heated episode.  
Remembering the looks between his two superior officers.  
The fire that burnt in their eyes. Captain Levi’s usually cold and aloof gaze had lit up with such raw lust that day it had sent blood straight to the cadet’s groin.  
It still did now that Eren was all alone on his bed, envy creeping alongside desire at the recollection of that smutty staring contest between the older men.  
He still couldn’t believe such a person existed in this world who did have a hold on the steely untamed little man. _And yet even someone as stern as Commander Erwin wasn’t able to resist the captain’s appeal_ , the brunette mused, as he recalled that time in the stables where he had seen the raven practically jump on the commander. And then, _oh, only a few days later_ , Eren had felt the warmth of the captain’s hand on his own clothed hard-on… _And to think that Levi had not even taken it back!_ Surely, the man had been taken aback, but still- _he hadn’t withdrawn his hand_. If only the commander hadn’t interrupted them, there were so many more things Eren could have done with that petite hand… At that thought, his own fingers presently started stroking the now firm bulge in his pants. _Oh, surely Captain Levi’s hands would do wonders on his cock. Not to speak of that commanding mouth -how better it would look covered in semen, saliva dripping from its corners…_

Contrary to what he was ready to let his captain believe, the brunette certainly wasn’t the submissive bottom type. Yet in order to get the man to lower his guard, he did have to keep that shy, obedient attitude around him -which, to be honest, didn’t prove to be much trouble for the young male who was always thankful for any reason to shower his superior with sincere admiration. And well, despite his short stature, Humanity’s strongest was genuinely intimidating in more ways than one after all.  
_Funny how someone this small could have such a profoundly threatening aura_ , the green-eyed male reflected. 

_And yet_. 

And yet, just like Eren was good at hiding his thirsty titan nature, the raven too was great at hiding his true self. In the cadet’s eyes indeed, Levi doubtless looked like a fierce, appetising _sub_.  
_God, how good it would feel to finally bend the man down, to force_ him _to get on his hands and knees for a change_. How many times had Eren complied with the cleaning duties his captain seemed to always have in store for him so the man would think of him as a docile subordinate? How many times had he played dumb so his captain would suspect nothing more than his youthful clumsiness whenever the brown-haired cadet would burst into the older man’s intimate space?  
And finally, _finally_ , that strategy was paying off.  
_Finally_ , he had caught a glimpse of that small hand flickering on the commander’s surely titanic cock in the stables, ready to unzip those white trousers and… Eren was vigorously stroking himself by now, thinking about all the unspeakable things he’d have his captain do soon, _so soon…_

‘A-aaah!’ 

What sounded like a hardly muffled scream of pleasure made no other than Captain Levi, who was walking side by side with Commander Erwin on their way to meeting Hange, turn a suspicious gaze towards the dormitories.  
‘D’you hear that, Erwin?’ 

‘Hmm? Heard what, sorry? I wasn’t paying attention.’ 

‘Never mind’, the raven tsked. ‘Are you starting to lose your hearing, old man?’ 

In response and without any warning, the blond brutally shoved him against the wall and gripped the captain’s chin, icy blue glare meeting no-less-icy silvery eyes: ‘Mind your manners, boy’ he warned ever so quietly.  
He then released the strained jaw to roam a tantalisingly slow hand down Levi’s chest: ‘And I thought you deserved a reward for behaving so well lately…’  
With that, he let go of the small frame as suddenly as he had pinned it to the stone wall and added with what could have sounded like genuine contempt, hadn’t Levi known better: ‘It looks like I overestimated you. Maybe you do not deserve it after all.’ 

‘Erwin, wait-’, the raven pleaded, trying to sound authoritarian and failing miserably, as he almost scurried to catch up with the commander who had already resumed walking, ‘What was that reward thing about?’ 

‘Moving on, Levi. Hange wants to present us the results of this morning’s experiments, let’s not make her wait’, the other casually silenced him. 

_He hated being ignored liked this. He hated being teased and then brushed away. He hated it._ He loved it.  
‘Fuck this, I’ve changed my mind. You can go alone, asshole’, the captain hissed, turning on his heels. 

‘Levi.’ _Maybe that had been too much teasing._  
The commander walked up to his right-hand man, quickly closing the distance between them until he only had to lean forward to whisper in the other’s ear: ‘Have patience.’  
Wrapping a hand around the pale neck before him, he added: ‘My room, tonight. Midnight, _sharp_. I promise I’ll wreck you so much I doubt you’ll even be able to walk to the training ground tomorrow.’ 

A laboured breath escaped the raven’s mouth: ‘Shut up’.  
Hands curling into fists to prevent his entire body from giving way, he snapped: ‘Fine, let’s get going, smooth-talking motherfucker.’  
The ensuing grin on Erwin face turned into a low chuckle when the captain concluded after a colourful string of curses: ‘It’s gonna be a fucking long day’. 

*** 

An eternity later, a certain captain found himself stark naked on his knees, wrists tied to Commander Erwin’s bedhead. The leader of the Scouts himself was seated beside him, displaying the mouth-watering sight of his chiselled body dressed in nothing but soon-to-be-sent-flying underwear. 

‘As I mentioned this morning, I want to reward you. Your behaviour has been truly admirable since our last… _talk_ ’, the man said softly, cupping his lover’s chin. ‘I am proud of you, Levi’.  
He then let his hand run all over the raven’s back, sending chills down the small man’s spine. ‘Do you have any idea of what I have in mind for you?’ 

Levi’s mouth went dry: ‘I don’t.’ 

‘Well, you see, I think we both want you to get punished, whipped, _wrecked_ tonight.’ The raven could not hold back a shiver at the words.  
‘Fortunately for us, you haven’t always shown me a behaviour as irreproachable as the one you’ve been displaying for the past two weeks. Which is why it occurred to me that tonight would be a perfect opportunity to make you pay for all those youthful petty acts of insubordination, back when you joined the Scouts. What do you think?’ 

‘Pretty fucking smart as ever’, the captain rasped, his cock already half-erect. 

‘Do you remember how you were back then? Do you think you could bring back unruly freshly-recruited Levi tonight?’ 

‘Yeah. But only if you bring back top of the class stupid eyebrows Squad Leader Erwin Smith. Now are we gonna fuck or is being forced to listen to you part of tonight’s torture?’ 

The blond couldn’t suppress a laugh. ‘Are you ready, love?’ 

‘Yes, _Sir.’_

Erwin gave the other man one last gentle smile before leaving the bed. Wrists tightly bound and legs shivering in anticipation, Levi awaited the delicious torture. 

‘Do you think I wouldn’t notice you purposely ignoring my orders and refusing to obey me?’ a cold voice asked behind him at last. It was hard to believe that this imperious, chilly voice belonged to the same man who only a few seconds ago had demonstrated such genuine affection. 

‘And what if I am?’, the raven found himself retorting in the same tone. ‘Do you have some sort of shitty authority complex?’ 

‘I don’t. You are the one who seems to be having serious problems with authority.’  
The man was coming closer, taking all his sweet fucking time. ‘This is the military, Levi. There is a hierarchy and you are bound to respect it like everyone else.’  
Long fingers brushed against his black locks, grazing the captain’s sensitive undercut in the process. ‘Because you and I have had sex a few times, do you now feel entitled to do as you please?’ 

‘So is that why all those fucking sheep act so obedient in front of you, huh? ’Cause they’re hoping to get into your pants someday?’ 

The fingers in his hair tightened their grip, pulling his head up as the other hand put something around Levi’s neck. Leather. A _leash_. That Erwin pulled at, making Levi arch his back to prevent his neck from snapping.  
‘Are you sure you want to keep that big mouth? I could easily beat the attitude out of you, boy. Say for example by having you wear that leash in public. Having you walk on all four by my side in front of everyone.’ 

‘You’re fucking sick.’ 

‘It will be a matter of minutes before you stop bragging’, the other disinterestedly replied. With that, he dropped the leash that remained on the yet intact back to go fetch something, leaving Levi’s mind to rush in an attempt to guess what that something would turn out to be.  
But Erwin only came back with a candle, that he presented to the raven’s doubtful eyes. ‘Watch closely, for this is soon going to land on your ass.’ 

‘What do you mea- ah!’ the captain couldn’t muffle a shocked yelp as hot wax landed on his skin. 

‘You don’t mind if I enjoy the view, do you?’ the commander asked, still unhurriedly staining the beautiful ass before his eyes with candlewax, his other hand shamelessly taking his erection out to stroke it. Levi himself was already far past half-hard by that time. 

‘Fuck you, Smith, you’re a dead man.’ 

‘I am sure this threat would sound a lot scarier if you weren’t tied to my bed with your ass covered in those enticing burn marks.’  
Erwin put the candle down and tugged at the leash, making the lean body jerk like a whipcord: ‘But well, since you have decided to play it tough, I guess I’ll have to discipline you a little more.’  
With that, he grabbed his belt and let the leather caress the raven’s skin. ‘You know what is coming next, don’t you?’ he whispered in Levi’s ear. ‘You’re so strong, I’m sure you can take it.’ 

‘Afraid threats aren’t gonna work so you’re trying flattery now?’ the captain retorted. ‘That’s your thing, huh? Either praise or intimidation. _‘You’re so talented, join the Scouts or I’ll have your friends killed.’_ ’ 

These words made Erwin slightly falter and he couldn’t help but put a reassuring hand on the captain’s back, softly stroking him. He knew how vividly harrowing the memory of Farlan and Isabel still was for Levi, even after all these years. 

‘It’s fine, don’t stop’, the short man muttered. 

The commander silently nodded, and another gentle stroke preceded the first, vicious blow that landed on the raven’s buttocks, eliciting a strangled cry from those beloved lips. Several blows rained down, harsh, unrelenting, marking the porcelain skin with terrifying speed. Levi merely grunted, his needy cock yet throbbing between his spread legs. 

‘Good luck with hiding those marks when you shower with your fellow comrades’, the blond said, taking a short break. 

‘Unlike you I don’t have a habit of showing off my godlike muscular body to everyone in the showers’, the captain snapped between two ragged breaths.  
The small man was indeed known for almost never showering with the rest of the regiment. Not being much of a heavy sleeper, he usually performed his ablutions at night, when everyone was already asleep. 

‘Still mouthing off as ever, I see. What if I were to forbid you to shower past curfew, though? That would leave you in quite a predicament, wouldn’t it? I bet everyone would look at that gorgeous crimson-tinged ass with great curiosity. Imagine all those soldiers rushing to get a sight of the Squad Leader’s little sex toy…’ 

‘Don’t fucking do that.’ 

Erwin tugged sharply at the leash in reply: ‘ _I_ give the orders here.’ Leaning forward, he added in Levi’s ear: ‘But you can still try and appeal to my mercy.’ 

The other sneered: ‘Your mercy? That’s a good laugh, what mercy?’ 

The voice behind him answered slyly: ‘Say: _’From now on, I’ll obey your every order, Squad Leader.’_ ’ 

‘Like hell I’d ever tell you that, you dick’, the captain hissed. 

‘You will’, the commander calmly stated as he slammed the belt against the captain’s ass. 

‘Gaah!’ This time Levi could not hold back a scream. 

‘If you keep refusing to say it, I might as well just jack myself off until I come all over your face, and you’ll be left with cleaning up in the toilet like the pathetic little thug you are.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, keep going, from now on you can go fuck yourself, Squad Leade- aaah!’ 

‘Say it’, Erwin ordered, generously belting the scarlet skin. 

‘FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!’ Levi yelled back. 

‘Not. What. I want. To hear.’, the blond replied, punctuating the sentence with stinging blows. 

Tears beaded in the captain’s eyes - _fuck, this hurt like a bitch._  
‘Ok Erwin, you win, stop this- Erwin please- aah! Fuck- _from now on I’ll obey your every order, Squad Leader!_ ’ 

The belting stopped. ‘Very good. See? Swallowing your pride wasn’t that difficult after all.’ 

‘Shut the fuck up.’ 

The blond’s answer was to insert an oil-coated finger that made the raven squirm and moan softly. Erwin tugged at the leash, forcing the short man to arch up: ‘Good little dog.’ 

‘Fuck- you…’ Levi panted, half-jumping with a shriek yet again when another finger entered his abused ass. 

‘Hmm? What was that?’ the other asked with feigned curiosity. 

‘Oh fuck you, Smith, just fuck me already’, the dishevelled captain commanded, almost instantly regretting it as Erwin’s huge cock soon replaced the two fingers. 

‘So tight… I should fuck that ass more often, I am afraid I am going to break you if I start moving…’ the blond commented, panting hard as his cock was being sucked in by the welcoming little hole. 

On the receiving side, Levi’s breath was getting laboured and unsteady, for, despite his extreme arousal, he could feel Erwin’s massive dick prying him open, and the burning marks all over his skin didn’t help.  
‘S- so what’, he panted, ‘afraid you can’t hold back your spunk if you push any deeper?’  
That was the captain’s good old glamorous way of saying he was ok, and a sudden thrust made it clear that the commander had gotten the message. 

‘Aaah!’ 

Now the pace had been found, and it was devilish. The raven was not holding back anymore, screaming in painful pleasure as Erwin started pumping his cock. 

‘It’s a shame that you’re being so unruly, Levi. If you were more disciplined, I could promote you. Give you a higher rank, maybe give you your own squad someday.’ 

‘Think I give a shit about rank?’ the other scorned. ‘Told you I’m not some fucking show off like you- aah! Oh God fuck- _Sir, HARDER!_ ’  
That was all he could articulate as his ass was being pounded with astounding vigour, so much so in fact that Erwin had to hold the captain’s chest tightly to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. The two were far beyond their limit by now, and after another series of deep thrusts captain and commander came in perfect synchronisation, Levi’s seed ruining the immaculate sheets before him. 

Erwin slowly pulled out, gently caressing his lover’s back. ‘Beautiful’, he praised, gazing at the crimson skin. 

‘Oh shut up and come untie me, you dumb sap’, Levi grumbled. 

‘Careful, you know I wouldn’t hesitate to leave you tied there for the night’, the commander warned him. 

‘I’m gonna have to hide in the showers and everyone will wonder why I refuse to sit down at the breakfast table tomorrow morning, isn’t that enough?’ 

‘You _already_ hide in the showers. Actually I think only _I_ know when you take your showers. And this- well this gives me an idea…’, he mused. 

‘What idea?’ Levi asked warily. 

‘You’ll see. Well, that is, _if you show me your best behaviour again._ ’ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest friends, I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter as much as I did writing it. Chapter 3 should follow shortly. All suggestions are welcome in the meantime as always!

The scars on Levi’s rear the next day were terrible. Red and blue marred every inch of his usually pale white skin and the very memory of the stinging water drops in the after-sex shower the night before made the captain grimace.  
But even if he would rather die than admit it, he actually loved these bruises. Loved these scars he fully consented to receive each time. Loved these scars that made him feel like he belonged to Erwin. Like Erwin fiercely wanted him by his side. Him, the sewer rat that father, mother and uncle had each one in turn eventually abandoned.  
‘ _You and I don’t belong to anyone; d’you know why? We don’t belong to anyone because we’re trash, and nobody wants to own trash_ ’, Kenny had once told him.  
And yet Kenny did belong to someone. In his own twisted, chaotic way, he belonged to Uri Reiss. Until the very end, that tough lone wolf had taken his only real pride in devoting his life to Uri.

Looking at the commander’s sleepy figure to his left, Levi could see what pride there was indeed, for people as ferociously independent as Kenny and himself, in devoting their lives to someone.  
He could see it because in Erwin’s eyes he had never been trash. Nor a lowlife from the Underground. Nor an emotionless killing machine. In Erwin’s eyes, he was nothing less than a person.  
_An amazing person_ , as that sappy blond would even put it -and Levi scoffed to himself thinking about it. 

‘ _You big dumb romantic_ ’, he said without spite, nuzzling the blond’s nape and thanking the universe that Erwin was asleep and couldn’t hear him.

Or so he thought, for in this instant he felt a warm hand on his back ‘How are my favourite buttocks today?’ Erwin’s fully awake voice bantered.

Hadn’t he been quite far from the edge, Levi would have likely fallen from the bed on hearing that. Instead, he went for smacking the commander’s hand away, flushed from head to toe. ‘They fucking hurt as you can guess, asshole’, he hissed.

With that, he made as if to leave the bed, but Erwin was faster and, clasping an arm around the shorter man’s waist, he asked: ‘Is that a proper way of addressing your superior officer, Captain?’

‘And what exactly would be a proper way of addressing your superior ass, _Commander_?’

‘I would suggest you start by changing your tone. That is, unless you want more marks to exhibit in front of your squad’, he added, grazing the abused skin just enough to make Levi stiffen.

‘As if those weren’t enough to make me limp for a week’, the raven groused, examining the blemishes. ‘Guess Eren will be staring at my ass even more than usual today, thanks to you’, he tsked, yet not without giving Erwin a side glance as he said so.

The blond caught sight of it and leaned forward to purr in the captain’s ear: ‘Why do I get the feeling that you wouldn’t dislike it?’ As Levi was scoffing in response, he added: ‘Actually, you sure do hope he _will_ , don’t you? Could it be that you seek inappropriate interactions with a subordinate, Captain Levi?’

‘As if you were one to talk’, the raven muttered, earning him a laugh from his superior.

‘I would be quite curious to see the kid manhandle you, to be honest’, the commander went on.

‘Shut up’ the other roared, ready to pounce.

But Erwin seized his arm in a swift motion: ‘Fool around with Eren all you want’, he said quietly. ‘But don’t forget who you belong to, boy’, he warned, tightening his grip on the thin wrist. With that, he rose from the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

‘Think I’m that uncontrollable? What do you take me for, some horny dog?’ the raven snorted.

‘A horny dog?’ the other mused, letting his gaze wander on his lover’s groin that was starting to show unequivocal signs of interest. ‘No, I would rather say a horny _cat_ ’.

‘Fuck you, I am not-’

‘Are you sure of that?’ Meeting the captain’s heated gaze, he asked: ‘ _How about a test?_ ’

‘Keep whatever sick game you have in mind for yourself. Not interested’, the short man spat.

‘ _Really,_ my fiery little liar? And what if I told you that the reward if you were to pass the test would be me fucking you senseless tonight? Relentlessly pounding into you until you forget your own name and helplessly beg for release…’

 _God, that man…_ The raven gulped, now giving the commander his full attention. ‘Go on.’

‘Tut tut’, the blond shook his head. ‘If you want to hear more of what I plan to do to this most enjoyable body of yours, you will have to prove to me that you are able to contain yourself in public for an entire day.’

 _A single day? Piece of cake, seemingly_. But Levi knew better. ‘Supposing that I would agree to comply with your stupid challenge’, he cautiously replied, ‘what would happen if I-’, _fucking humiliating_ , ‘if I did not win?’

‘If you _failed_ , you mean?’ Erwin innocently corrected.

‘Whatever you call it’, the other grumbled.

‘Well that is quite simple: if you fail, you will be left with nothing but the loneliness of your single room for the rest of the week.’

‘Huh? That’s the dumbest bet you ever came up with’, Levi said with a snicker. ‘Why would you do something that could potentially ruin your own pleasure?’

‘Oh, but watching you struggle is something I find pleasurable to the utmost, on the contrary. Why, are you afraid you won’t make it?’

Levi merely sneered: ‘Think you’re that irresistible, Smith? You of all people should know I am pretty damn good at hiding my thoughts, though.’

‘Well it is certainly easier to conceal your thoughts than a tent in your pants’, the blond pondered as he went to the door.

‘Tch, you’d better get those ridiculously big muscles ready; ’cause tonight you’ll come begging me to spread my legs, loser.’

‘We’ll see about that’, the commander calmly replied, waving from the threshold.

Left alone in the room, the short man furiously collected his clothes he had carefully folded on a chair the night before. _Think you’re such a smart hot fuck, eh? Well guess what I can simply avoid you all day, you big idiot. I grew up in the Underground, hiding from smug-ass officers of your kind used to be my favourite sport._

Resolute to stay away from his superior at all costs, the irritated captain went to attend to his duties, the first of which was making sure to skip breakfast in the refectory.

***

A knock on the door made the Commander of the Scouts look up from his papers. _Nine o’clock sharp, not a single minute late_ , he noted.  
‘Come in.’

‘You wanted to see me, Commander?’ what sounded like a hesitant voice asked, as a brown-haired cadet yet quite confidently made his way to the desk.

‘Eren. Have a seat.’ _False shyness. But genuine fear_ , the blond remarked as he scrutinised the younger male.

‘What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Sir?’

‘Since you seem so eager to know, I will go straight to the point, cadet: what exactly are your intentions with your squad leader?’

 _So he does know_ , Eren thought. ‘Excuse me, Sir..?’ he prudently began.

‘I am talking about Captain Levi.’

‘I did get that, Sir, but what- what do you mean by my ‘ _intentions_ ’?’

‘That was merely a rhetorical question; I think we both know well what your intentions are. As a matter of fact, I think the captain himself is very much aware of it too.’

 _He is?_ Eren couldn’t tell whether he felt more mortified or aroused to hear that.  
‘And what do you think these intentions may be, Commander?’ he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

‘Drop the act, cadet’, Erwin’s commanding voice answered. ‘I can see right through your little game of playing coy like you do with Levi. But since you’ve decided to beat around the bush, I will try to make myself even clearer: _do you want to have sex with Levi?_ ’

‘Do I _what_?!’ _So the commander knows and he doesn’t seem pleased. This time it’ll be court martial for sure._

Fortunately for him though, the commander came to the poor cadet’s rescue: ‘Levi isn’t naïve enough not to get it. But he is probably willing to let it slip out of both magnanimity and… _something else_.’

‘Something else..?’

‘You see, I think the captain would not be averse to the idea of indulging in some, say, _non-business_ activities with you.’

‘Is that so, Sir?’ Eren was deadly serious now, having fully let his innocent mask crack. The stakes were too high in this instant to concentrate on something as superficial as keeping up a façade.

‘I have good reasons to believe it, yes. And frankly, provided you would keep it low-key and maintain a docile attitude towards Captain Levi in public, I would not object to it myself.’

‘But- you and the Captain…’ _Will he seriously make me say I know they fuck on a regular basis?_

‘I wouldn’t call myself a jealous man’, the commander simply replied, sparing Eren the discomfort of having to reveal the extent of his knowledge. ‘Whatever Levi may need in order to remain Humanity’s strongest soldier, I am willing to concede it. And if he fancies getting intimate with you, that will be no exception.’

‘Really..?’

The commander nodded and rose from his chair, walking unhurriedly until he was towering over the seated cadet. He bent forward, arms stretched to seize the back of the chair on either side of Eren’s head, and locked eyes with him: ‘From the moment I first set my eyes on Levi, I knew he would become my best tool to save humanity. Up to now he has been worthy of every hope I have placed in him and more, and I intend to keep things that way. So have a little fun with him if that is something you both want, but remember that no matter how many times you lay your hands on him, Levi is mine, and mine alone. Are we clear, Eren?’

The commander’s imposing figure and unwavering eyes made the brunette shy away for real this time. _Piercing gazes and steely minds, Captain Levi and Commander Erwin were really something else…_ When the young man finally spoke, he heard his own unsteady voice, and hated himself for how intimidated he sounded: ‘Very clear, Commander.’

‘Excellent.’ With that, the blond drew back to look out the window, hands clasped behind his back. From that spot, he had a clear view of Levi standing on the grounds outside, gathering his squad for ODM gear morning training.

‘Also, Sir, I…’ Eren ventured. 

‘Yes?’

‘I just wanted to say I respect and admire Captain Levi with all my heart. I always have’, the brunette admitted almost timidly.

‘That is certainly very good to hear’, Erwin reassured him with a warm smile.

‘May I please go now, Sir? I am supposed to be attending morning training and I don’t think that getting the captain in a bad mood would be a good start…’

‘Of course. There is just one last thing I wanted to discuss with you, if you will spare me an additional minute.’

***

_No sign of Erwin this morning and the man hadn’t come down for lunch either. Hadn’t stopped by the stables to pester him in the afternoon. Hadn’t even disturbed him while he was working on paperwork in his room -could hardly have though, since the door was securely double-locked. Still, that was almost too easy_ , Captain Levi thought, as he swiftly made his way to the grounds where he was expected for the evening training.  
Evening sessions, which consisted mostly of body-building exercises, were the most pleasant ones, the soldiers having grown tired and quiet by then. They knew that the more compliant they were, the quicker they’d be allowed to go to the refectory for dinner, and the atmosphere was consequently usually relaxed. _Usually_.  
But that evening the captain tensed up with all his might when he saw the one man he had been trying so hard to avoid presently look in his direction. Facing his subordinate with a mocking smile, Commander Erwin was standing only a few meters away from Levi Squad’s training area.  
_Don’t come my way_ , the short man mentally implored, hastening the pace to join his squad -despite a slight limp he hoped nobody would notice. He glanced quickly to the right, where he was met with a most annoying ironic nod from his blond superior. _Come on_ , he thought to himself, _that thing’s gonna be over in less than an hour. What’s fifty minutes in comparison of an entire day?_ The raven quickly averted his gaze and focused on giving his instructions to the cadets, trying his best to look as unfazed as ever. But as he turned around after the soldiers had scattered, he heard footsteps behind him. _Not now, Erwin. Not. Fucking. Now._

‘Captain?’

 _Eren._ The captain looked to his right. Erwin wasn’t there anymore. Thankfully though, the raven noticed with great relief that the blond had only moved a little, positioning himself a few meters behind Levi to engage in what seemed like an absorbing conversation with Mike.

‘Eren? Are you here to apologise for showing up late this morning?’ the shorter man asked dryly.

‘No, Sir, actually I- I was wondering if you were feeling all right…’

‘Huh? Yeah; why do you feel the need to ask all of a sudden?’

The brunette gave his best impression of an embarrassed glance before saying: ‘With all due respect, your... _back_ seems to be hurting, Sir.’

 _That little bastard had some nerve._ ‘My back is perfectly fine, brat. Now go work out with the others before I decide to break yours.’

‘That’s very good to hear then’, Eren replied in a now very assured voice, not moving an inch. ‘I have to say I was a bit worried, after what I heard in Commander Erwin’s room last night.’

‘What?’

Levi froze in place upon hearing this, only to be almost instantly warmed up by a hot breath next to his ear: ‘ _You were screaming so loud I was afraid you’d pass out_.’

The captain swallowed thickly, clenching his fists in hopes of stopping the blood from rushing to his face: ‘’Like to eavesdrop in the officers’ quarters, Yeager? I’ll make sure to come up with a suitable punishment for that.’

‘Oh, really? _Will it be belting like the Commander does with you?_ ’

‘What did you say?’ Had it been anyone else, Levi would have readily kicked the shit out of the intruder by now; but for some reason he felt eager to hear more of whatever Eren had to say.

‘You two seemed to be having quite a lot of fun last night, judging by those lovely little cries you let out.’

‘Shut your insolent trap before I break both of your legs and have you crawl all the way to scrub the filthiest toilet I can find.’

Eren went silent for what felt like the longest three seconds ever, and then took a step forward to let his gaze rest on the raven’s lips: ‘Sooner than you think, it will be my greatest pleasure to put that angry little mouth to a much better use than spouting nonsense about me cleaning shit in the toilet.’  
He turned on his heels, praying his superior would be too stunned to give him the well-deserved beating of a lifetime. ‘I hope your back heals fast, Captain.’

With that, he was gone, and Levi was hard.

‘Well, well, what is it I see in your pants, Levi?’ an all too well-known baritone that seemingly came out of _fucking nowhere_ asked.  
Paralysed with the crushing realisation that this voice was of course no other than Erwin’s, and that he had consequently just lost his bet, the raven stood there motionless as he endured the commander’s ensuing cloying talk.  
‘What a shame. To think that you had been so good at avoiding me all day. You really were _this_ close to passing that test, weren’t you?’

‘Fuck you, you treacherous bastard.’

‘What a sore and bad-mannered loser you make.’

‘That was you, huh? All that shit Eren just said, that was your doing, wasn’t it?’ _Of course it was._

‘Oh please, I merely made a few suggestions. It looks like Eren put a lot of good grace in executing the orders, though. I guess he does have some talent after all’, the blond commented, staring at the raven’s embarrassing hard-on. ‘Ah, it will be a lonely week without your tight ass around my cock’, he deplored. 

‘And who is to blame for that I wonder’, the short man groaned.

‘Luckily I will console myself elaborating some punishment to inflict on you when we meet again.’

‘Punishment? What for?’

‘Why, don’t tell me you don’t plan on at least _trying_ something punishable with Eren after that.’

‘Wha- Erwin, are you really ok with that?’

The blond gave him a long look in which Levi saw everything. Complicity. Desire. Consent. Trust. _Love._  
‘An entire week sure is a long time; _make it worth the wait._ ’


End file.
